


Better Get A Betta Doctor

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Lance, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), medical bias against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Shiro had read an article about an experimental procedure to completely remove an omega's heat - so he goes to a heat specialist, with his mate Lance as backup, hopefully to get more information.  Things don't actually go as planned.





	Better Get A Betta Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write an abo fic for awhile, but like...i wasn't really into writing a heat or a rut. so here we have an idea that popped into my head about wanting to permanently remove an omega's heat - as opposed to suppressants, which're for short term use only in this au.

     Lance didn’t like going to doctors, but Shiro had  _ asked him _ to be there with him, so...Lance was there.  Waiting with Shiro.  To see a heat specialist.  It felt weird to Lance, but even  _ he _ could smell the anxiety pouring off of Shiro, only made worse by feeling it through their bond.  Every so often, Shiro would get close enough for Lance to trail his fingers along a wrist or thigh, and Shiro would look at him so gratefully that it made Lance’s heart stutter.  His boyfriend,  _ his mate, _ was in distress, and the only way to help was hopefully this damn specialist, who was taking their sweet-ass time to meet them in the room.

 

     “Here,” Lance mumbled, pulling at Shiro’s arm gently to make him stop pacing, and patting the examination table in hopefully an alluring way.  Shiro made a face, his eyes flitting over to the clock, before sighing and sitting heavily on the table.  Lance followed Shiro, sort of, worming his way between slightly spread legs to comfort him somehow.  Shiro let out a distressed whine as he leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder, twitchy and annoyed from waiting.  Without really thinking about it, Lance let out a comforting rumble that sort of hurt his vocal cords, copying the sounds he remembered hearing his father make to help his mother calm down, as he wrapped Shiro tightly in a hug.  If Lance could, he would’ve made his scent comforting, but that just wasn’t something he could do - he did his best to send comfort and relaxing emotions through their bond, though, which seemed to work a little bit.  There was a quick knock on the door just as Lance pressed a gentle kiss on Shiro’s neck, close enough to his scent glands to make the older man shiver slightly.

 

     “Come in.” Shiro called, lifting his head off of Lance’s shoulder, a moment before the door opened.  Shiro scented the air as a thin man in a white coat entered the room, a file tucked underneath his arm, unassuming with heavy shadows underneath his eyes - Lance wondered when the last time the man had slept was.

 

     “Hello there, Mr Shirogane?” The doctor’s voice was bland, eyes focusing on Shiro as Lance slowly slipped out from in between Shiro’s thighs, keeping a hand on one possessively.  Shiro nodded, and the doctor nodded back, glancing at Lance for half a second before continuing.  “I’m Dr Finch, heat and rut specialist.  What seems to be the reason for today’s visit?”

 

     Right down to business was his style, apparently.  Shiro’s hand snaked down to Lance’s, and clutched it tightly, before taking a deep breath.  “I’ve heard that there’s a new medical procedure, to eliminate heats?  Do you think you could tell me more about it?”  Shiro asked as calmly as possible, though Lance felt a thread of anxiety spiking through their bond.  The last doctor, Shiro’s normal doctor, hadn’t been able to help them, but had suggested Dr Finch as the best heat specialist in the area.  

 

     Dr Finch let out a too-tired sigh as he leaned against the door frame, critically eyeing up both of them in a way that made Lance want to bare his teeth.  “Is this something you want to talk about in front of…?”  Dr Finch tilted his head in Lance’s direction, and he  _ did _ bare his teeth around the smallest of snarls at that.  Dr Finch barely even acknowledged Lance, more focused on the way Shiro frowned at him.

 

     “He’s my mate.” Shiro said firmly, his thumb rubbing soothingly over Lance’s white knuckled grip on his hand.  This time Dr Finch did look surprised, as he scented the air with a frown forming slowly on his face.

 

     “The procedure you’re asking about won’t make you into a beta, if that’s what you’re both hoping for,” Dr Finch stated blandly, nose wrinkling at the idea.  Shiro shook his head, almost scoffing at the idea.  There were plenty of  _ attempts _ to turn alphas or omegas into betas, but none of them had yielded more than permanently scarred alphas, omegas, and disappointment.

 

     “My heats are terrible and I can’t  _ stand _ them.  A friend of mine sent me an article a week ago about a potential procedure to completely remove heats, so I was hoping…” Shiro trailed off, hoping that Dr Finch would continue with some more information.  However, the doctor just frowned more deeply, eyeing up Shiro contemplatively.

 

     “How many pups have you had?”  Dr Finch asked bluntly, taking Lance by surprise.  It didn’t make sense to him why that would matter, as Shiro shook his head.

 

     “I don’t have any, and don’t want any of my own,” He said with a slight shrug.  “Plus, if we do want pups one day, there’re always pups needing to be adopted.”  Dr Finch’s frown twisted up, and he shook his head rapidly.

 

     “I’m sorry Mr. Shirogane, but I can’t help you with this.”  He said firmly.  Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but Dr Finch raised a hand before continuing.  “You will change your mind about having your own pups.  You’re young, you’ll want your own when you’re older.”  His eyes slid from focusing on Shiro, to Lance for half a second, before adding, “I could give you a number for a dating service to find an alpha, though...”

 

     Dr Finch would’ve said more, but the snarl that Lance was only barely holding back for politeness’ sake ripped out of his throat.  Shiro barely held his mate back, his face twisted up in disgust at the doctor’s implications.

 

     “First off,  _ doctor,” _ Shiro sneered the title as he stood up.  “I don’t want anyone other than Lance.  He’s my  _ mate. _  Second of all, I  _ won’t _ be changing my mind about wanting my own pups.  And if I do?  We could then find out how to reverse it.  But I think that we’re done here today.  Thank you for your time.”  Shiro took a steadying breath before he edged them around Dr Finch’s disapproving, stiff form, trying not to look as shaken by the scent of the doctor’s anger as he actually was, and holding tight to Lance as they made their way out.  

 

     Lance was still bristling with anger as they marched out of the practice, not even bothering to acknowledge the receptionist calling after them to have a good day.  It was only after they had slipped into Lance’s rustbucket of a car, barely letting go of each other’s hand (Lance climbed over the center console from the passenger’s side, Shiro ducking in after him), that they both started to calm down.  Shiro breathed their mingling scent, searching for the ocean breeze that was Lance.  It was there, faintly, underneath the anger that came off of his mate in waves, before the anger suddenly snuffed out.

 

     “God, Shiro...What the fuck.  Do heat suppressant visits go like that?  Or was today a special case?”  Lance asked, half horrified and half in wonder.  Shiro let out a tiny bark of a humorless laugh, burying his face in Lance’s neck.

 

     “It depends, honestly,” He breathed.  “Some doctors are really shitty, like that one.  But others can be good, like Dr Kahn.  I don’t know why she would recommend this guy though…”  Shiro’s nose scrunched up in disgust, and Lance tried to stay still from how the movement against his neck made him want to twitch away.  They stayed there quietly for a moment, as Shiro’s face smoothed out and he closed his eyes.

 

     “Wait, was that an appointment?  Do we have to go back and pay that assbag?”  Lance suddenly asked, torn between feeling awkward about the idea of going back, and indignant.

 

     “It was technically a consultation, and his website said they don’t charge consultation fees, so we’re free to go,” Shiro said, only barely stifling a sudden yawn.  Lance nodded, and carefully maneuvered his seatbelt on, urging Shiro to sit up and do the same.  He grumbled, not wanting to move from his hiding place in Lance’s shoulder, but eventually complied as Lance started up the car.

 

     “Wanna get something to eat?  We can look up better heat specialists afterwards if you want?”  Lance asked carefully, as he backed out of their parking spot.  Shiro let out a noncommittal hum as he shifted into a comfortable sitting position.

 

     “Fries from the diner?”  Shiro asked hopefully.  Lance snickered, letting his hand fall from the steering wheel to search for Shiro’s, without taking his eyes off the road.

 

     “Anything for you.”  Lance said seriously, with a singsong voice that made Shiro smile and think he was just being silly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated!! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥  
> find me on twitter! [@c0cunt](https://twitter.com/c0cunt)


End file.
